Talion
Talion ist ein, vom Spieler kontrollierter, Protagonist im Spiel Mittelerde: Mordors Schatten. Er ist ein loyaler Waldläufer und hat sein bisheriges Leben als Wächter des Schwarzen Tores verbracht. Alles ändert sich, als das Schwarze Tor vom Kommandanten der Schwarzen Hauptmänner angegriffen wird. Im Augenblick seines Todes wird Talion von einem extrem mächtigem Geist in Besitz genommen, welcher ihn von den Toten zurück bringt, aber ihm damit eine immense Bürde auferlegt. __TOC__ Persönlichkeit Talion wurde als einer der Wächter des Tors von seinen Männern geschätzt und respektiert. Er liebte seine Familie und brachte seinem eigenem Sohn das Kämpfen mit dem Schwert bei. Nach dem Tod seiner Familie ist er auf Rache aus und fokussiert sich auf seine eigenen Ziele, um so schnell wie möglich Ruhe zu finden. Missionen, die Celebrimbors Vergangenheit aufdecken stehen zu Anfang nicht in seinem Sinn sie nachzugehen. Hintergrund Anfänge Talion ist ein Waldläufer von Gondor, stationiert am Schwarzen Tor, dem Durchgang zwischen den Ländern von Mordor und Gondor. Talion lebte mit seiner Frau und seinem Sohn an einem der Außenposten, was eine stetige, riskante und gefährliche Situation darstellte. Zu Beginn des Spiels wird dieser Vorposten von den Schergen Saurons angegriffen. Talions Familie wird von den Dienern Saurons erschlagen und auch er selbst erwartet, seine Familie bald im Jenseits zu treffen. Stattdessen wird er jedoch wiederbelebt und mit einem Geist namens Celebrimbor vereint, der ihm die Türen zur Rache an jenen eröffnet, die seine Familie getötet haben. Dieser Geist ist ein Individuum mit persönlichen Motiven, doch Talion entscheidet sich dafür, auf seiner Reise mit ihm zu kooperieren.Wraith and Ranger: Shadow of Mordor's Talion Fähigkeiten *''Siehe mehr unter der Seite Fähigkeitsbaum'' Als Waldläufer war Talion für den größten Teil seines Lebens ein geschickter Schwertkämpfer und Bogenschütze. Er ist sowohl mit Schwertern als auch mit Dolchen sehr geübt und in der Lage, mit einem Bogen Ziele über lange Distanzen zu beseitigen. thumb|270px|Talion unterwirft einen Ork. Neben seiner physischen Bewaffnung gibt der Geist Talion eine Vielzahl von zusätzlichen Kräften, die er zu seinem Vorteil nutzen kann. So ist er in der Lage „Schattenschlag“ zu nutzen, einen Angriff, der es ihm ermöglicht, sich an den Ort seiner Feinde zu teleportieren und sie schnell zu töten oder leicht über das Gelände zu navigieren. Talion kann ebenso die Füße seiner Feinde auf der Erde festbinden und die Zeit im Kampf verlangsamen. Seine wichtigste Fähigkeit ist jedoch die Macht, Uruks zu verängstigen. Dominieren *''Siehe mehr unter der Seite Dominieren'' Talion ist in der Lage, Gegner durch Berührung dominieren und sie zu zwingen, seinen Befehlen zu gehorchen. Diese Feinde werden dann seinem Willen gehorchen, Geheiminformationen sammeln oder versuchen ihre eigenen Anführer zu ermorden.Wraith and Ranger: Shadow of Mordor's Talion Mit der Zeit kann Talion mehr und mehr Helfer um sich scharen, die den Feind infiltrieren. So erhält er Einblicke in die Struktur von Saurons Streitkräften und erfährt Namen, Aufenthaltsorte sowie Schwächen einiger Anführer des feindlichen Heeres. Schattenangriff Talion ist dazu fähig, sich unter Verwendung seines Bogens, zum Preis von zwei seiner Elbengeschosse, durch die Geisterwelt in unmittelbare Nähe eines Ziels zu Teleportieren und es entweder sofort zu töten, oder es niederzuschlagen, sodass es einige Sekunden lang betäubt am Boden liegt. In Mittelerde: Schatten des Krieges ist er mithilfe der Verbesserung Schatten-Beherrschen zusätzlich dazu in der Lage, das Ziel zu Beherrschen. Der Schattenangriff wird in der Regel für einen Überraschungsangriff oder zum Aufhalten eines fliehenden Feindes verwendet. Dunkler Talion Talion in einer Form, in der er von Celebrimbor hintergangen und getrennt wurde und nun von einem der neun Ringe der Macht am Leben gehalten wird, wie einst von seiner Bindung an den Geist. Er stellt das Gegengewicht zu Sauron in Mordor dar, und hält das Land in einem Zustand immerwährenden Krieges, besser bekannt als die Schattenkriege.thumb Trivia * Der Name Talion hat seine Wurzeln im Lateinischen und bedeutet soviel wie „Rache“ oder „Vergeltung“. * Der Name Talion hat Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Sindarin-Wort „Thalion“, welches Held bedeutet. * Ähnlichkeit zum Tolkien Charakter "Beren", der ebenfalls von Rache getrieben wurde, da Orks seine gesamte Familie töteten. Galerie Neuer Erzfeind.png Wraith abilities.jpg Talion on battlefield.jpg Talion_GameInformer_1.jpg TalionSchwert.jpg TalionKampf.jpg TalionKampf2.jpg FlammevonArnorTalion.jpg TalionUruks.jpg TalionUruks2.jpg TalionUruks3.jpg TalionBild2.png TalionDolchUrks.jpg TalionArmee.jpg Mordors Schatten 2013-11-21 06.jpg TalionKörper2.png TalionCaragor.png CelebrimborTalionBild3.png CelebrimborTalionBild2.png CelebrimborTalionTurm.png TalionCelebrimborBild2.png TalionGeistKampfUruks.jpg TalionBild5.jpg TalionUrukFight.jpg Talion_Captain.jpg Quellen en:Talion fr:Talion pt-br:Talion es:Talion ru:Талион pl:Talion Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Waldläufer Kategorie:Palantir Spezialartikel